


a spark

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, jack and race r bees and dave is a human, well.....this is an au that no one asked for but here it is.............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: When the victory happened time seemed slow. The shouts of joy, the embraces, but most of all the look shared between the human hero, David Jacobs, and the bee hero, Jack Kelly.aka the bee movie javid au i wrote out of spite for my dear friends birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> im only posting this on here so aggie can never fucking forget this gift ive blessed her with

When the victory happened time seemed slow. The shouts of joy, the embraces, but most of all the look shared between the human hero, David Jacobs, and the bee hero, Jack Kelly. The bee boy had a sly smile on his face, causing the other to blush slightly.  The world around them began to set back in motion as Davey held out his pinky to Jack, eyes rolling as he looked away bashfully. Jack took the hint and softly landed on it, cheeks turning a more mustard yellow than the usually popping one. They both nervously laugh, not a single person paying any mind to the two.

Davey’s heart was racing an unusual amount, palms sweaty, knees weak. If you would have told him a week ago that he would fall in love with a charming bee who just happened to stumble into his home, and then go one to save life as we know it with; he would probably never speak to you again, and do this best to forget the encounter all together because such a thing is fucking dumb.

Jack always knew he was destined for greater things than your regular run in the mill bee, but he never knew that a human would be involved, nor that the the most unbelievably perfect boy would steal his heart. From now on he is going to be thanking Bee God at Bee Church: A Church for Bees to worship Bee God; for bringing them together and for making him such an impulsive bee who just had to say something when the human boy saved his life.

For a moment, they both forget where are and begin to lean in. David’s eyes flutter shut as Jack’s wings begin to do so. But suddenly it hit the human boy that they were surrounded, and he could not just lay one on the beautiful bee boy in front of him, so he pulls back, shaking his head. Jack, while disappointed, understands, shrugging a bit before finding his place back on David’s finger.

“Dave,” he starts, looking off into the distance. “I want you to listen to me and to just hear me out for a second.” A deep breath, and eyes squeezed shut before he continues. “Me and you, bud, this, it can happen. There’s a, spark?” David opens his mouth to interject, but Jack simply buzzes loudly. “And I’ve really, really enjoyed they time we’ve shared, and I want to see you again-- all the time! I’ve never felt this way before, you make me feel sweeter than honey and I already love you more than it!”

The confession makes them both fall silent, Jack considering flying away right that instant if not for the faint smile he caught tugging at David’s lips. They lock eyes again, and David feels light, and the way his hands stop shaking tells Jack all he needs to know.

“Don’t you think we could go check up on Race?” Dave suggests softly, and Jack makes a noise in the back of his throat, seeing as he had momentarily forgotten about his injured BBBF (Best Bee Bro Forever).

“Oh shit, shit shit! I told Race I’d bring him some sweet flag he’s going to be so pissed!” Jack exclaimed, turning pale with a large gulp.

David furrowed his eyebrows, head titled slightly. “Sweet flag?”

Dumbfounded, Jack laughed. “Yeah you know, dude’s gay and likes to make a statement.”

The human boy decided not to question any further, completely lost while the Ghost Of Walt Whitman himself sighed deeply.

They quickly climb into David’s car, making their way to the hospital where Race was being held. Jack talked, constant and loud, having so much to say and wanting the human boy to hear all of it, and he did so while pretending to not notice the glances David stole of him throughout the drive. The buzzing boy will never admit that it made his heart soar.

As soon as they reached the room, Jack zoomed over to his broken friend, clutching the gay plant in his tiny fists. It was quiet the moving sight for all who saw. The love Jack had for Race, his BBBF (Best Bee Bro Forever), the healing bee who was in a human sized bed, even though he is just a bee, and could easily have fit into a makeshift altoid box bed, saving the human sized bed in the human sized room surrounded by human supplies in a human hospital for humans for a human.

David leaned against the door frame, fond smile on his face. Race noticed, rolling his eyes, nudging his BBBF (Best Bee Bro Forever) harshly.  The well bee is confused for a moment, but when he turns back slightly to make eye contact with David he melts, Race coughing a loud ‘fucking gay’.

The room falls silent, David completely flushing and playing with his shirt while Jack looked anywhere but his BBBF (Best Bee Bro Forever). Suddenly, a ear piercing screech comes from Racetrack Higgins himself.

**“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DAVID JACOBS THE HUMAN GOT DICKED DOWN BY JACK KELLY THE BEE! HOLY FUCKING SHIT DEAR SWEET BEE GOD!”**

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to 2am me who woke up, made a note on my phone that said 'JAVID BEE MOVIE AU' and left that for me in the morning
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


End file.
